Love's Never Ending Story
by watashiwa-ayame-chan
Summary: Kakashi raised a young girl most of her life. At the age of twelve she is sent away for special training and returns. After a while the return brings about feelings he hadn't felt in forever.
1. Child of Wisdom

hey i'm back and i'm starting a new story! i will be finishing the old ones, but i have had this idea kicking me in the ass for way too long...so i'm gonna do it! and it's gonna be the best damn story you have ever read from me! i love naruto and kakashi happens to be my favorite character. Tomokowas a young girl who was raised by Kakashi after her brother died fighting the fox demon that had attacked. She is madly in love with Kakashi, but her anger for what he did is blinding her...let's get to the story...

* * *

5 years ago... 

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted a little girl.

Kakashi turned around and got on his knee hearing a shout and the young girl jumping into his strong arms. He kissed her head lovingly and smiled, but it was a sad smile which could hardly be seen through the mask he was wearing.

"Now how are you doing Tomoko?" he asked.

The little girl frowned.

"I hate that name!" she said pouting.

"Your brother picked that name himself..." said Kakashi, "It means 'child of wisdom'."

"See! That's why I hate it! Why couldn't I have been named Yumi?" she asked.

"Because your brother knew you'd be a wise child...and you are my little chunin..." he said.

She smiled and her ninja band almost fell off her head. Kakashi laughed, but Tomoko could already tell something was wrong.

"What is wrong Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed and put her down knowing he couldn't hide anything from the young girl.

"Tomoko...I have to send you to the sound village..." he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"It is what Lord Hokage has requested...there you will begin the proper training to become the next Hokage," he answered.

"I don't want to go!" she said.

"You have no choice," said Kakashi.

"Have I been bad? Don't you love me?" asked Tomoko.

"It's nothing like that Tomoko," replied Kakashi.

"Then why?" she almost screamed.

Kakashi sighed holding back all the emotions that were flooding him.

"Because...Lord Hokage has requested it..." he replied.

"And you accept with out asking me first?" she asked.

"I am sorry..." he replied.

"That's not good enough Kakashi!" she screamed, "I hate you!"

Several ninja's from the sound village were arriving as they were fighting. Kakashi was shocked. She had never called him 'Kakashi', but always 'Kakashi-sensei'. She had never told him she hated him.

"I'm sorry if you hate me..." he began.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she began wailing.

She hit him in the chest and the ninja's grabbed her.

"Tomoko...I am so sorry..." he whispered.

Rain began to fall slowly and that was the last time he saw his precious Tomoko. He was doing what was best though. He had to send her there. It was infact for the best.

Present day...

"So Kakashi...since I'm back are you gonna send me off again?" asked Tomoko her platinum hair flailing in the wind.

* * *

so what do you think? i hope you like it! from now on i will be posting each comment i get on my stories so you all can feel loved!.i'm already having some really good ideas...


	2. Return

heya peoples! this is chapter 2 and I am happy I'm putting it up. Now I'm gonna update one of my other stories. I just don't know which one...hope you enjoy_

* * *

"I'm sorry if you hate me..." he began._

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she began wailing._

_She hit him in the chest and the ninja's grabbed her._

_"Tomoko...I am so sorry..." he whispered._

_Rain began to fall slowly and that was the last time he saw his precious Tomoko. He was doing what was best though. He had to send her there. It was infact for the best._

_Present day..._

_"So Kakashi...since I'm back are you gonna send me off again?" asked Tomoko her platinum hair flailing in the wind.

* * *

_Kakashi just stared at Tomoko with out a word.

"Well Kakashi?" she asked.

She was tall and elegant looking. She still had a beautiful green eye and her sharingan eye. She wore a black tanktop and a pair of baggy pants. She carried a large sword on her back and a small bag of throwing daggers. She had hardly changed.

"Tomoko?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yeah it's me...come on old man and give me a hug!" she answered with a smile.

She had forgiven him after so many years. Kakashi gave her a hug and picked her up twirling her around making her laugh.

"Look at you! It's been too long! You look beautiful!" said Kakashi.

"My fiancee also thinks so..." said Tomoko.

"Fiancee? You're engaged?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai! We're to be wedded in two weeks," she answered.

"Two weeks?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "and I want you to give me away."

"Me?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes," she answered, "You did infact raise me."

Kakashi's heart was breaking. She was getting married. She wanted him to give her away to another man. Looking at her he felt himself falling in love.

"Kakashi?" she asked worriedly.

Kakashi shook his head when she called his name.

"Um...of course I'll give you away!" he said with a smile.

Tomoko hugged him and smiled kissing him gently on the lips.

"When I was younger I had always dreamed it would be you I'm marrying," she said.

"Really?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah...I've always been in love with you, but then I met Aoki and we fell in love," replied Tomoko.

"He sounds like a great guy," said Kakashi.

"I have another question," said Tomoko.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Can I move back in for now?" asked Tomoko.

"Of course...if you really want to..." he answered

"Thank you Kakashi!" she hugged him again.

She didn't realize that the thing she just asked would make marrying Aoki so much harder now.

* * *

not much of a story line yet, but hey i swear it'll get better...once you meet Aoki.

Love

Ayame-chan


	3. The Note

heya! i am done with chapter three now and I think you'll love it! I am having tons of fun!_

* * *

"Can I move back in for now?" asked Tomoko._

_"Of course...if you really want to..." he answered_

_"Thank you Kakashi!" she hugged him again._

_She didn't realize that the thing she just asked would make marrying Aoki so much harder now.

* * *

_

Aoki stretched and yawned tiredly. He looked out the window and sighed. A day with out Tomoko should have been a day with out sunshine. He got out of his bed and went about his daily routines. It was safe that way. Doing the same thing over and over everyday kept him sane. If one thing was changed...crash! 

"Damn it..." he cursed and left the bathroom.

He went to his bedroom and saw the broken glass and a rock with a piece of paper tied to it. He opened the piece of paper and read it.

Aoki,

Check on your wife. She's living with some old dude in the leaf village.

Anonymous

Aoki crumbled the piece of paper his brown eyes flaring with anger.

"She would never..." he said going back to his bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and punched it watching each shard of glass barely miss his handsome face. He lifted his shaking hand and stared at it as blood slowly dripped from each wound.

"No one is going to take her from me...if they try...one of the three of us won't make it alive...I swear it," said Aoki and turned walking out.

Tomoko woke up and stretched looking around with a smile.

"Good morning sunshine..." she said and went to go fix some breakfast.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of fresh cooking and as hypnotized came out of his room.

"Hmmm...something smells good," he said.

"Good morning Kakashi," she said and handed him a plate.

"I'll tell you just how good it is after a cup of..." he began as she handed him a large cup of coffee, "coffee..."

"I do know you Kakashi," she said, "Well I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll watch you and your chunin today."

Kakashi almost spit out his coffee.

"What? No...I don't think you should come..." he said.

"Why not? Because of Naruto? I think I have every right to see him," said Tomoko.

He sighed knowing this was a losing battle either way he went about it.

"Fine, but you can't tell him anything Tomoko...he's really starting to adjust to his new life. Don't ruin it please," he said.

"Fine Kakashi...I will," she said.

* * *

What's the connection between Tomoko and Naruto and why is Kakashi so afraid of him knowing? How will Aokireact toseeing Tomoko with Kakashi? Why am I asking so many damn questions? Here's my comments!

leilani214: This deserves all my flattery and admiration. Update soon XD

Thank you so much for such a great comment! Hope you enjoy this story even more

Love always,

Ayame-chan


End file.
